Kuukausi
by Jadeile
Summary: Shikamar/Temari, drabble. Siitä on jo kuukausi, kun Temari viimeksi kävi Konohassa, mutta Shikamaru ei unohda sitä päivää.


**Varoitukset:** hettiä, omg.

**Disclaimer:** Naruton omistaa Kishimoto-sensei.

**

* * *

**

**Kuukausi**

Siitä oli jo kuukausi.

Shikamaru loikoili puistossa ja tuijotteli lähes pilvetöntä taivasta mietteliäänä. Tuo yksinäinen pilvi muistutti kovasti _hänen_ hymyään. Tuo toinen taas näytti _hänen_ hiustupsultaan sivusta katsottuna. Tuo taas näytti avatulta viuhkalta. Tuo puolestaan muistutti Kankurouta, jota oli mätkäisty päähän kyseisellä viuhkalla. Tuo pikkuinen hahtuva taas voisi olla yksinäinen suortuva, joka oli karannut _hänen_ kasvoilleen.

Kokonainen kuukausi.

Shikamaru ei löytänyt taivaalta enempää pilviä ainakaan niin, ettei olisi joutunut kääntymään, mikä olisi ollut aivan liian vaivalloista. Etenkin, kun siitä olisi saanut palkinnoksi vain laihoja korvikkeita _hänen_ läsnäolostaan. Jokainen pilvi tuntui muistuttavan jotain osaa Temarista, oli tehnyt niin aina siitä lähtien, kun kuukausi sitten tämä oli käynyt Konohassa.

Shikamaru oli ensisilmäyksestä lähtien tuntenut vetoa Temariin, vaikkei ollutkaan aluksi mitenkään keksinyt mistä moinen tunne johtui. Sitten kun hän oli keksinyt syyn, hän oli kovasti ihmetellyt miksi oli iskenyt silmänsä niin ongelmalliseen naiseen. Konoha oli täynnä nättejä tyttöjä, jotka eivät ainakaan ensi näkemältä vaikuttaneet puoleksikaan yhtä hankalilta tapauksilta kuin Temari, niin miksi Shikamaru oli mennyt ihastumaan juuri kyseiseen hiekkaneitoon? Jos hän ongelmia etsi, niin olisi hän niitäkin Konohasta löytänyt. Ino ja Sakura ainakin olivat erittäin hankalia tapauksia, hän olisi voinut ihastua jompaankumpaan heistä. Siinä tapauksessa hän olisi voinut sentään nähdä heitä joka päivä, eikä vain silloin tällöin. Ei olisi ollut sitä ikävää seikkaa, että hänen ihastuksensa kohde asui toisessa kylässä.

Shikamaru huokaisi raskaasti ja sulki silmänsä. Pitkä välimatka ja se, ettei nähnyt toista viikkoihin ei ollut tuntunut näin pahalta silloin aluksi. Shikamaru oli sietänyt sitä sen kummemmin miettimättä, koska heillä ei ollut ollut oikeasti mitään vielä silloin. Mutta kuukausi sitten Temari ja Kankurou olivat tulleet tehtävän varjolla käymään Konohassa. Silloin tuli oli päässyt vihdoin irti.

Temari oli suudellut häntä.

Oikeastaan se oli ollut poskipusu. Shikamaru ja Temari olivat hyvää pataa keskenään, mistä johtuen Temari aina kävi tervehtimässä Shikamarua Konohassa käydessään. Tälläkin kertaa hän oli tullut. Shikamaru oli ollut kotonaan toimittamassa tyhjää, kun ovikello oli soinut. Hänen äitinsä oli käynyt avaamassa ja päästämässä Temarin sisään. Shikamaru oli ollut varsin ilahtunut hiekkaninjan kyläilystä ja he olivat vaihtaneet kuulumisia aikansa, kunnes Temarin oli täytynyt lähteä palaamaan takaisin Sunaan. Silloin se oli tapahtunut.

Shikamaru oli saattanut Temarin ovelle ja kysynyt, josko pitäisi saattaa portille asti. Temari oli pudistanut päätään ja sanonut, ettei Shikamarun tarvinnut vaivautua tekemään mitään niin ongelmallista. Shikamaru oli nauranut huvittuneena, jolloin Temari oli iskenyt. Shikamaru ei ollut ehtinyt edes käsittää mitä tapahtui, kun Temari oli painanut huulensa hänen oikeaa poskeaan vasten. Yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli alkanut, se oli myös päättynyt. Temari oli hymyillyt leveästi pienen pieni puna poskillaan ja sanonut, että Kankurou odottaa. Sitten hiekkaneito oli vain sanonut näkemiin, vilkuttanut ja kääntynyt ympäri. Shikamaru oli seisonut tumput suorina ja äänensä menettäneenä, kunnes vihdoin oli juuri ennen Temarin lähtemistä ehtinyt vielä huutaa omat hyvästinsä. Temari oli vielä kerran kääntynyt ympäri ja hymyillyt kaunista hymyään, ennen kuin oli poistunut.

Shikamaru ei tiennyt kuinka kauan oli vielä Temarin lähdön jälkeen seisonut ovensuussa, mutta hän tiesi, että tytön jättämä suudelma oli kihelmöinyt jännittävästi hänen poskeaan vasten vielä illalla hänen mennessään nukkumaan. Siitä päivästä lähtien hän ei ollut pystynyt ajattelemaan juuri mitään muuta kuin kyseistä tyttöä. Tai ei se tehtäviä häirinnyt tai mitään, mutta aina jos hänen ajatuksensa eivät olleet missään tärkeässä, ne siirtyivät vaaleahiuksiseen hiekkaneitoon.

Kuukausi.

Shikamaru oli laskenut päiviä siitä hetkestä ja tänään tuli kuluneeksi kokonainen kuukausi. Temari ei ollut käynyt Konohassa, eikä Shikamaru Sunassa koko sinä aikana. Shikamaru ainakin oli ollut kohtalaisen kiireinen ja oikeastaan matkustaminen oli muutenkin liian vaivalloista. Hän siis odotti, että Temari tulisi hänen luokseen. Ja kyllä tyttö vielä tulisikin, Shikamaru oli varma siitä. Hänen täytyi vain odottaa.

"Shikamaru?" siinä paha missä mainitaan. Shikamaru olikin kuvitellut kuulleensa askelia. Poika ei avannut silmiään, mutta hymyili leveästi.

"Temari", hän vastasi.


End file.
